Love Another
by RyokoTogepixChiba
Summary: There's romance in the air at the sky lodge!
1. Love Another Part1

Character List!: (Original/Dub) I use the original names!  
  
Hino Rei = Raye Hino  
Kumada Yuuichirou = Chad Kumada  
Tsukino Shingo = Sammy Tsukino  
Tsukino Usagi = Serena Tsukino  
Tsukino ChibiUsa = Rini* (Reeny) Tsukino  
Chiba Mamoru = Darien Sheilds**  
Mizuno Ami = Ami Anderson  
Urawa Greg = Greg  
Kino Makoto = Lita Kino  
Tsubomi** Shinozaki = Ken  
Aino Minako = Mina Aino  
Furuhata Motoki = Andrew  
Hino Grandpa = Grandpa Hino  
Tsukino Ikuko = Mrs. Tsukino  
Tsukino Kenji = Mr. Tsukino  
Aino Komochi** = Mr. Aino  
Kino Shi** = Mr. Kino  
Mizuno Yuujin** = Mrs. Anderson  
  
*Rini is the offical spelling(It's on the side of the box my toy came in ^-^)  
**Name not offically given  
  
Here is the story!:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girls grabed their bags and loaded them into Yuuichirou's and Mamoru's trunk. Motoki sat paitently in the passengers seat.  
"This is going to be so cool!" Usagi said with a smile.  
"Usagi, ChibiUsa, Shingo behave!" Ikuko said.  
"Shingo, be nice to Mamoru." Kenji said with a wink.  
"Sure Dad." He said flattly.  
The Tsukino's going got into Mamoru's car.  
"You sure you got everything, Minako?" Komochi asked.  
"Yep! This is going to be so cool!" Minako answered. "Come on Mako-chan!"  
"Be right there!" Makoto answered as Shin helped her bag in the back.  
Makoto hugged Shi. "See ya later Dad."  
Yuujin hugged Ami and shook Ryo's hand.   
"You kids have fun now!" She said with a smile.  
Rei hugged Grandpa.  
"Thanks for letting us go." She said.  
"Rei, you just go and have a good time." He said.  
Rei smiled. She looked as all her friends were ready to go.  
"Come on Rei-chan, we're waiting for you!" Ami said.  
"Comeing!" She answered. "Thanks again Grandpa."   
She gave him one last hug and went to join the others.  
Finally everyone was loaded into the cars and they started to pull away, Yuuichirou leading the way. Everyone waved Good-bye to the parents as they drove away.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
When they reached the cabin the ground was covered in a light snow and everything sparkled.  
"Oh, it looks so beautiful!" Minako said.  
Just then a car drove up to the cabin next to them and a man got out of the car.  
"He looks just like my old senpai..." She said, trailing off at the end.  
"What's with her?" Usagi asked.  
"It is my old senpai..." She said, trailing in astonishment.  
She started to walk over to him.  
"Shinozaki, Tsubomi Shinozaki?" Makoto called out as she walked over.  
Shinozaki turned. "Kino Makoto?" He questioned the girl as she walked over.  
"Hai. You know, I'm going to do something I should have done long ago." She said.  
Shinozaki backed up just a bit, "What is that?" He questioned.  
And with that she slaped him across the face.  
"That is for the heartbreak you caused me." She said.  
Makoto walked back over to the group, leaveing Shinozaki stuned.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ryoko: So concludes the first part of 'Love Another' thou it didn't end on a very loving note...  
Usagi: I'm I going to be the main romance to look for in the next part? Am I?  
Ryoko: You'll just have to wait and see Odango Atama!  
Usagi: Don't call me that!! 


	2. Love Another Part2

Character list is the same as in the first story, except for the parents! ^-^  
  
Ryoko: Alright! Here is part two!  
Usagi: Gee, it looks longer then the first.  
Ryoko: It might be a little longer, you see the first was a trile run, since it got some reveiws I decided to continue it. It is a basic procedure...  
Usagi: Okay! We got it! Your starting to sound like Ami now.  
Ami: What's wrong with that?  
  
Here is the story!:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako watched as Makoto came back. She went over to her.  
"Mako-chan, what's wrong?" She asked.  
Makoto looked at her friend, tears in her eyes.  
"Nothing, nothing, except I just slapped the man I love." She said as the tears began to fall.  
Minako hugged her friend.  
"It's alright. I'm here for you. We can always go talk to him later. I mean he should be here more then one day."  
Makoto looked to Minako, "Yeah, your right."  
The two went to go help the others unpack.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Shinozaki watched as Makoto walked away, his hand on his cheek.  
'I probubly deseerve that more then I think.' He thought.  
He couldn't help himself but to watch Makoto. It was like she had made him a statue when she slapped him.  
'I can't beleive I let that girl go. She was great to me and I just shut her out.' He continued in his mind.  
He watched as she started to unpack her things. He decided it to be a good idea to do the same. He grabed a few bags and headed into his cabin. It was much smaller then the one Makoto was at. It had 4 rooms, a bedroom, kitchen, living room, and bathroom.  
"It's a nice size for one person." He said quietly.  
'Or for a couple." His mind told him. 'Like you and Makoto.'  
He shook the thought. It was obvious that Makoto hated him. He should just forget it, she was over him it was time for him to get over her.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
"This place is huge!" ChibiUsa said.  
"It's amazing!" Ami replied.  
"Yeah, it's nice. There are bedrooms upstairs for you girls. You'll have to sleep two to a room though." Yuuichirou said.  
"Alright, Usagi and ChibiUsa get one room, Makoto and Minako get a room and Ami and I will take the other." Rei said to the girls.  
The others nodded in agreement and the 6 headed upstairs.  
"Where does that leave us?" Shingo asked.  
"The couches." Mamoru said pointing to the collection of 4 couches.  
"But there are 5 of us." Shingo pointed out, glareing at Mamoru.  
"That's why you brought a sleeping bag." Ryo said.  
"That's not fair!!" Shingo shouted. "I don't wanna sleep on the floor!"  
"You weren't suppose to come anyway, runt. You wined so much mom made me bring you." Usagi shouted from upstairs.  
Shingo pouted. "It's not fair." He said bluntly.  
Motoki laughed quietly.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
"Mamma... your not going to make -me- sleep on the floor, are you?" ChibiUsa questioned.  
"Nah, the beds big enough. But if you start to crowd me, to the floor you go!" Usagi replied as she put some clothes in a dresser.  
ChibiUsa smiled. She enjoyed just being with Usagi, even if she could be mean at times she still loved her.  
"Hey, you going to unpack or just sit there. We can't go out till you unpack kido." Usagi said with a smile.  
ChibiUsa looked at her and smiled back. She nodded and started to unpack.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
"Isn't this great! The bed's big enough for the both of us!" Minako said, hopping slightly on it.  
Makoto giggled. She looked out the window.  
"Hey look at the veiw, it's great!" She said in awe.  
"Hey, it is! Wow." Minako gasped.  
The two looked out the window for a little while when Makoto remember what they were suppose to be doing.  
"Come on, Minako, we gotta unpack." Makoto said.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Ami and Rei unpacked with little to no problum and had rejoined the guys downstairs.  
"Wonder what's takeing them so long. You think with Usagi and ChibiUsa's non-stop hunger they would have beat us down." Rei said. "And Minako and Makoto probubly got side tracked by something. Who knows when they'll come down."  
Ami sighed. "Why don't we just go get them then."  
But as Ami said it 4 sets of feet could be heard comeing downstairs.  
"Ok, we're settled in!" Usagi announced. "So, let's get the food!" She started to hop around with excitement.  
Mamoru sweatdroped. "Usako, calm down." He said gently.  
Usagi looked at him and slowed the bounceing down and eventually stopped. The girls giggled.  
"Alright. Yuuichirou, lead the way." Motoki said.  
With that the group headed back to the cars and off to town to find a resterant.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ryoko: Well that was part two  
Usagi: Wow, that was great, but is that it?  
Ryoko: Nope, there is still more to come silly little Odango Atama!  
Usagi: That isn't my name! So don't call me that!  
Ryoko: Ok, Odango Atama, I won't call you that.  
[All but Usagi giggle] 


End file.
